Give Me Love
by Hannah.m.white.35
Summary: Hayley never expected to see him again. It was supposed to be a one night stand. And he never expected to see her again. But when they discover that they work together things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Love

By: H.M. White

Chapter 1- Hayley

"Another one" I said as I sat alone at Charlie's, again.

I being, Hayley Williams, a shy, quiet girl who just moved to Seattle from Boston. I moved into my mother's old house. The next morning I would be starting as a surgical intern at Kindred Hospital. I am nervous but luckily the tequila is helping take the edge off. I was high in my class at Boston University but I had to work very hard to get where I am. I basically raised myself after my father left me with my mother, leaving me with the obvious daddy issues. Who is my mother? Jenny Williams, a famous surgeon who only had time for work. I never understood my mother or why she never accepted me. And now I have to keep my mother's secret, she has an inoperable brain tumor that is slowly making her lose herself. She won't let me tell anyone and I am the only one she will see. She is such a piece of...

"A scotch on the rocks" a (very handsome) man asked as he leaned on the counter next to me and interrupted my train of thought.

I can't help but to glance at him out of the corner of my eye. God is he attractive. He had hair that looked as if God got up every morning and styled it for him. He was muscular, but not to muscular and looked cute in the blue shirt he was wearing. I couldn't hold back the girlish grin that escaped onto my face and I'm pretty sure he saw it.

"Forgive me, but I have seemed to have forgotten my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Elijah." he said outreaching his hand to shake it with mine. He had just enough of a British accent to make any girl weak at the knees.

"Hi" I said as I was giggling softly "I'm Haley."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go for it."

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself" he asked with an inquisitive smile.

"Well...umm. I start my new job tomorrow and I needed a little something to take the edge off."

"Oh I see. Well maybe I can help with that" he said with the most adorable boyish smile.

And with that I couldn't resist. I knew right then and there I wanted to take him home. I smiled and played it cool. I didn't want to seem too desperate, I hardly knew him but for some reason I could just feel he could turn into something special. I wanted to gently caress his hair and then maybe he would lean in and kiss me. Or maybe I should just kiss him, fight then and there. This was all going through my mind at the speed of light when I realized I was just sitting there with a stupid smile on my face. I looked back over at him and he gently set his hand on my leg.

I let out a soft sigh as I said "mmm...don't do that" and playfully pushed his hand away. As I was just about ready to put my hand back in my lap he reached out and grabbed it, interlocking our fingers. I literally thought I was going to die. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. He gently leaned in a grabbed my face. When our lips touched it was like electricity. He was soft and tender but firm. He cradled my face just enough. His lips were the perfect moisture and tasted amazing. He gently pulled on my hair as we kissed, pushing it behind my ears. I knew what I wanted. I wanted him.

"Let's go back to my place" I suggested.

"Ok" he said with a slight giggle. God he was so sexy.

He followed me back to my house and jumped out his car before I had even fully parked. He rushed and opened my door for me. Not only had I managed to get a sex god back to my house but he was a gentleman too. As soon as I was out of the car his lips were back on mine. We walked leg and leg, waist and waist, lip and lip up to the door. As I fumbled with the keys in the lock, Elijah focused his attention to my neck. He blew cold air against my neck which sent a shiver down my spine. He kissed my jaw line and down into my neck and shoulder. To say it was perfect is an understatement.

As we busted through the door he was already taking my coat off. The feel of his lips on mine was amazing. He was wonderful, possibly the best I have ever had. We didn't even make it upstairs to my bedroom. The couch was far enough. He took his time. Slowly undressing me, kissing every inch of my body. Lightly pulling my hair, kissing me passionately again and again. When we were finished he kissed me more and spooned me until we fell asleep on the couch together.

The sound of my alarm is blaring in my ear. I open my eyes, knowing that all I want to do is fall back asleep. But when I look at the time all I can think is _Crap...I'm freaking late_. My first day of work and I'm slightly hung-over and late, which is not what you want to be on the first day of work. And not to mention there is a naked man lying on the floor, inside of my house. But again, here I am butt-naked laying on the couch. As I pull the blanket off his back to cover myself up, I drop a pillow on his backside. This ultimately woke him up.

"I believe this is yours..." He said with a grin of contempt.

"And this is so embarrassing."

"Well why don't you come down here and we can pick up where we left off."

I knew that was exactly what I wanted to do, but the words that came out of my mouth were the complete opposite.

"I can't. I'm late for work and that is not what you want to be on your first day. So I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower and when I get back you will be gone."

"Well okay then. You live here? It's nice kind of dusty and old but nice."

"I just moved here from Boston and it was my mother's house."

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Your mom and for this." he said as he jumped over the back of the couch and closed the distance between us. Then he kissed me again, more passionately then before. I melted but I couldn't I had to go to work.

"Why are you sorry for my mom?"

"You said was…"

"Oh no she isn't dead, she is just, well it's complicated."

"Oh my bad."

"Okay, well it was nice to meet you... Elijah" I said with a grin ear to ear on my face.

"You to Hayley"

I couldn't help myself I knew if I stood there any longer I would be even later for work. I ran upstairs to hop in the shower saying "Bye Elijah" as I made my way upstairs.

I took the fastest shower I think I have ever taken in my life. Quickly got dressed and ran into the kitchen to find a fresh pot of coffee had just finished brewing. And there was a note that said _I had fun last night. Thanks. Elijah. _I couldn't help the smile that grew across my face. Like I said he is a gentleman. I poured the coffee into my mug and jumped into my car. Off to be a surgeon, I guess.

"This is your arena, your playing field, here you will be fighting against each other to become the best surgeons the world has ever seen. These will be the best and the worst seven years of your life. Some of you will quit, two of you will be asked to leave, some will switch to easier professions and the rest will be surgeons. Now how well you play…that is up to you."

These wise words were spoken by Dr. Joel Grey, the chief of surgery. He was an older man, whose hair was just starting to gray. He had been working here for his entire career and was on the verge of medical breakthrough. He knew my mom, they were residents here together, I had so many questions for him but at the same time I didn't want the answers.

We were escorted to our locker room where we put on our first pair of scrubs. My first out of thousands that I will wear every day at work. God am I nervous. What if I fail? What if I am one of the ones asked to leave. We had to wait in this room until of surgical resident came and got us, no pressure right. I had Dr. Mia Hann, some called her the dictator. I was paired or grouped or whatever with Aaron Carpenter, a practical nobody who barely got into the program, Caroline Davis, who was top of her class at Stanford, Mason Gillies, the guy who is a complete ass and we have no idea how he even got here and Jessie Brookes, who put herself through med school by modeling in her underwear. These are the interns I will be with the entire year. The people I am competing against. And I'm screwed.

"Can you believe there are only five women here out of twenty?" Caroline asked.

"No and did you hear one of them is a model. Like that is going to help with the respect thing. Your Caroline right? I'm Hayley."

"Nice to meet you? I have Hann, who do you have?"

"The dictator, I have her too."

"Hann I have her too. Hi I'm Aaron. We met the other night at the mixer, you had on a long, black dress with a slit up the side and bright red heels. Oh god, and now you think I'm gay. I'm not gay"

"Okay." I said wondering what other word vomit was going out come out of his mouth.

"Davis, Williams, Carpenter, Brookes, and Gillies" the administrator called.

Here it goes, no turning back now. I'm going to be a surgeon. And like I said, I'm screwed. I can see her down the hall and I'm shocked. How can people call her the dictator, she looked so harmless. She was a small, a little big but not too much, black women. She had short hair and hoops in her ears.

"That's the dictator?" Caroline asked.

"Maybe she is nice, maybe people just call her that out of professional jealousy" Jessie said.

"You must be the model" Caroline laughed as we reached Hann. Jessie shot Caroline a look that could have frozen a normal person in place.

"Hi, I'm Jessica Brookes, but everyone calls me Jessie. It's nice to meet you."

Dr. Hann shot Jessie a look and then said" I have three rules and it is imperative you follow them. Also, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you and that's not going to change. Here are you pagers, manuals and general procedures books. Rule number one: Wherever I go, you go. You are now starting your first 48 hour shift. You are nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, do scut, and order tests. Get used to it. Which bring me to rule two: no complaining. I don't want to hear about your tired, stressful little lives. I have enough to worry about myself."

"You said three rules, that is only two" I said tentatively.

"That's right" she said as she looked down at her beeping pager. "When there is an emergency you run. You page me, you run and the patient better not be dead when I get there or I would have wasted running for nothing".

After that she took off down the hall. And we followed like a bunch of duckling following their mother. Hann went down a bunch of halls and made a bunch of turns. Somehow we ended up in the ER. In the ER we found Kara Buck, a 16 year old female with seizures. She was seizing as she was being brought in on a back board by the EMTs. My mind froze but my body instantly moved to turn her on her side. We got into the trauma room and I started the IV. We immediately gave her 10 mg diazepam into the IV and her seizure stopped. It was amazing yet terrifying at the same time.

We checked in on Kara in her room, who was asleep. Dr. Burs entered the room and you could immediately tell he was cocky and self-centered. But according to his reputation he was good at what he does.

"I herd we have a fish out of water."

"Absolutely, Dr. Burs."

Looking at Kara's chart Burs says "Let's shotgun her" and walks out of the room.

"Okay shotgun means to run every test in the book. Caroline labs, Aaron patient work-ups, Mason scut, Hayley get Kara down to CT. She is your responsibility now."

Great I have a responsibility. I don't even know how to get to a bathroom from here and I have to get this girl to a CT machine. Great, I'm screwed.

"What about me?"

"Jessie, oh honey, you are doing rectal exams." Hann said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"You are lost aren't you?" Kara asked as I pushed her helplessly into another elevator.

"No, I know exactly where I am going." I told her with crumbling confidence.

"What are you a nurse? Is this your first day or something?"

""You know what, it is okay? I have no idea where I am going. So please be quiet so I can think about where I am and where I need to go."

"Fine but this is the worst thing ever. This was supposed to be my year. I cheer and I finally got team MVP and this is the most important competition of the season. College scouts will be there. I twisted my ankle when I fell tucking in practice last night, I thought that was the end of the world. And now. Ugh. My life is over."

"Your life is not over. Just postponed. Everything will eventually work its way out."

"Whatever you say, I bet I will never be able to compete again."

I don't have any idea how to reassure this girl that her life isn't over and that we will figure this out and there is no need to worry. Everything will always work itself out and if it doesn't well. I just won't tell her what happens if it doesn't work itself out. Yes! I found it uh UN oh yeah, I found it. I found the CT room!

"Alright we are here. Just let me go check you in and then we will be set to go."

"Kara Buck here for a head CT" I told the clerk with great confidence, after all I just found this room on my own.

After we got her all loaded up into the machine, we started the scan. It took a while but it was very impressive to see how it worked and the image that would eventually show up on the scan. Once the image finally did show up I was confused. There was no tumor, no bleed, no nothing she had a perfectly normal brain. So what was making her have the seizures?

I took Kara back to her room. There I found her parents, worried out of their minds waiting for me. They were going to have questions that I didn't have the answers to. I felt bad but at the same time there was nothing I could do about it.

"Kara is sedated from the CT but she should be waking up soon" was the first thing out of my mouth to the parents.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened? We were driving and then we got a call?"

"Her doctor back home said she may need to have surgery, is that true?"

"Can you tell us anything?"

"I'm sorry" I said as I slowly backed out of the room "I'm not Kara's doctor, I mean I am one but I can't answer these questions. I will umm I will go get the doctor for you."

The look on her parents face was heartbreaking. I knew they needed answers. I found Dr. Hann and asked her what I should do. Should I get Dr. Burs or does she answer the questions? Dr. Hann told me that Dr. Burs was off the case as a cardio anomaly was ruled out as the cause of Kara's seizures. Dr. Hann couldn't answer the questions because she was a resident and didn't know the results of Kara's head CT. She said Dr. Michaelson had now been put on the case and was the lead attending.

So now I was off to go find this Dr. Michaelson. I tried to page him or her (I have never met this doctor so I didn't know what sex this person was) and of course I got no answer. So I had to literally ask each nurse station if they had seen this supposedly amazing neurosurgeon Dr. Michaelson. Of course they all said they hadn't seen him just my luck right? I was terrified to ask Hann if she knew where shim was because I was afraid I would get into trouble. Actually I knew I would get in trouble. I'm so going to be the one fired…

"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Michaelson is?" I asked the final nurses' station.

"Yeah, he is right over there."

Well that answers that question: Dr. Michaelson is a man. Now I just have to find him. I scanned the room and looked for him. That's when the feeling of guilt, nerves and the feeling to run set in. He hadn't seen me yet, so I had time to get out of there and go find Caroline and ask her to do it for me. But it was too late, he looked up. He actually looked twice, a glance up and then he really looked and saw me. I was embarrassed beyond belief and scared too. If anyone found out that I had slept with him I could be kicked out of the program. Dr. Michaelson was Elijah. My one-night stand from the night before. Like I said, I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Elijah

I saw her sitting at the bar when I walked into Charlie's after my shift. There was something about her that I couldn't shake. Something about her that would inevitably draw me towards her. Something that would compel me to do everything I could to get to know her. I went and sat a dew seats down from her and ordered my drink. I just looked at her for a while, trying to muster up the courage to go and talk with her. I couldn't put my finger on it but something made me feel as if I had to get to know her. I threw my head back, swallowed my drink and got up to go talk to her.

"Scotch on the rocks" I said as I leaned against the counter next to her. She was gorgeous. She had long, shiny brown hair and eyes that looked like the clearest blue ocean. She held herself high with confidence but I could tell she had been hurt in the past. I noticed her glance at me from the corner of her eye and smile. Her smile was the best thing I had seen in a while.

"Forgive me, but I have seemed to have forgotten my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Elijah." I said, outreaching my hand to shake it with hers. Her skin was so soft and it came with a slight glow.

"Hi" she said with a slight giggle, which was the best thing I had heard in a long time, "I'm Haley."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go for it."

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself" I inquired.

"Well...umm. I start my new job tomorrow and I needed a little something to take the edge off."

"Oh I see. Well maybe I can help with that." I said smiling. I just wanted to sit there and look at her. I wanted to watch her smile, watch her cry, and watch her laugh. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I want the taste that her lips allowed. I wanted her.

I put my hand on her thigh and she let out a soft sigh as she said "mmm...don't do that" and playfully pushed my hand away. As she was just about to put her hands back in her lap, I reached out and grabbed her hand, interlocking our fingers. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. I gently leaned in a grabbed her face, drawing our lips close together. When our lips touched it was like electricity. Her lips were soft and tender. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slid my hands around her waist. She raised up and ran her fingers through my hair. I pushed her hair from her face and gently tucked it behind her ears. God, I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted her.

As we parted we kept our foreheads together. "Let's go back to my place" she offered.

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips when I agreed. I wanted her so badly. I followed her back to her place. I'm pretty sure I was out of my car before I fully turned off the ignition. I ran up and opened her car door before her car was even off. As soon as I got her standing, I kissed her. It felt right. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong. I pulled her up from leaning on the car frame and held her against me. I thought about lifting her up on to my toes and walking her to her door but then I figured it would be a little too much. Instead I walked her to her door backwards. Our lips never left each other's. She turned around to open her door and began fumbling with her keys. I took the opportunity to kiss her neck. I felt the shiver that went down her spine as she finally got the door open.

Once inside, I started to undress her. Slowly taking her coat off, unbuttoning her pants. I didn't even try the steps, we went straight for the couch. The only time our lips parted was when I pulled her shirt up over her head and one other time, but that is inappropriate to talk about right now. Let's just say I made a great first impression. She unbuckled my belt as we laid down on the couch. I kissed every inch of her body. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled it to expose her neck. I kissed it again and again working my way down her collar down. Her fingers left scratch marks on my back and when we were finished, I kissed her more. The connection was there, I could feel it. And after what has happened recently, I could use a connection. I held her for a while until we fell asleep.

The light but firm feeling of a pillow being dropped on my ass woke me up. I was dazed for a few seconds before I remembered where I was and what had happened the night before. Seeing her bra laying in front of me I couldn't resist myself. I wanted more.

"I believe this is yours" I said smiling as I held it in the air.

"And this is so embarrassing." That was not the answer I exactly wanted to hear exit her mouth.

I asked her if she wanted to pick up where we left off but she said no. She said she was running late for her first day at her job. When I looked at the clock I realized I was running late as well, but I could afford to be late. When she told me she was going to take a shower I was half tempted to ask if I could join her. But I didn't want to be "_that_ one-night stand". Instead I agreed to leave.

While getting dressed I asked "You live here? It's nice, kind of old and dusty, but nice."

"It was my mother's house. I moved here from Boston."

"I'm sorry" I replied with the sincerest intentions.

"For what?"

"For your mom and this." I said as I jumped over the back of the couch and kissed her again. A goodbye kiss I guess. We said our goodbyes and she ran upstairs. I heard the water start and figured she would like some coffee for on the way out. I quickly started a pot and wrote her a thank you letter, hoping she would want to get together again sometime. I had to get going to work, so I grabbed my things and left. Thinking it would be the last time I ever saw Hayley.

I arrived at work half an hour late and with a thousand consults to do. All I could think about was Hayley. _I should have left my number of the note_ I kept thinking to myself. I had to focus on what I was supposed to be doing but memories of the night before kept flashing into my mind. I went to my consults, only to discover that none of them were surgical. It felt like the day was going to drag on forever. I couldn't get her out of my mind. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin and the taste of her lips. When I went to lunch I actually thought I saw her. Sitting with the interns. The chances of her being here, working here were one and a million so I went to have lunch with the other attendings.

"Dr. Burs, Dr. Hann how are you?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Fine and yourself?" Dr. Burs asked.

"I am well."

Dr. Hann was somewhere off in her own world, thinking about a patient I suppose. Suddenly she excused herself and ran off to go check something. It was typical for her. She was social of course, actually she was quite fun to talk to, but when she got an idea she had to act on it right away. When she left, she left me with Dr. Damon Burs, a heart surgeon. When I came here six weeks ago from overseas, Dr. Grey had told me both myself and Damon were up for the Chief of Surgery position. Of course, Damon was completely oblivious to this due to the face he was so self-centered and had a god complex. Not that all surgeons don't have a god complex, we all do but his was out of control.

"When can I start to call you by your first name Burs?" I asked.

"Never."

"Do you want to get a drink sometime? Maybe get to know each other a little bit?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know" he said standing up from the table. "I have an appendectomy, I get to go watch over. I picked my intern, that one over there, Carpenter. See you later."

He said this while pointing at the table where I thought I saw Hayley sitting. They had done a good job in distracting me for a while but in the end I was left sitting alone at the table, thinking about all the problems in my life and the one-night stand I will likely never see again.

"Dr. Hann, how are you"

"Hmm, let's see my day. I have to deal with five, whiney, insufferable interns that have a very low likelihood of ever becoming surgeons. On top of that Burs decided to pick one of _my_ interns to be his intern."

"His intern?"

"Every year Burs picks an intern to be _his _intern. He makes life a living hell for that intern. He says if you torture one the others will fall in line."

"That doesn't seem like the best logic."

"It's not the best logic. But somehow it always works."

"Well maybe this will make your day better. I have an enlarged spinal tumor ranging from C12 to C15. I'm putting together a team of doctors to help me with the vessels. If you are interested, I could really use your help."

"Well of course I am interested."

"Great I'll see you in the conference room at 2:30."

In the conference room I had assembled a team of doctors I had picked to assist me on the spinal tumor. We were arguing and bickering about how to approach the tumor. At this point in the day I would usually get my normal headache but this was worse. I had no idea where to start. Obviously, the handpicked team of surgeons I had put together had no idea where to start either.

In the lobby I was talking to a few of the nurses about my patients in recovery. We were going over what I needed them to do while I was in surgery when I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to look again to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It hadn't been my imagination earlier. Because there she was, standing across the room looking at me with a look of terror and embarrassment on her face. We made eye contact and that was when she started to back out of the room. I didn't care that she was backing out of the door. My heart was beating out of my body by this point. I wasn't seeing things. She was really here. She worked here. That meant I would be able to see her every day. It meant I had a chance.

Chapter 3- Hayley

I have absolutely no idea, what to do? Do I tell someone so they know it was just a one-night stand or do I keep my mouth shut and hope he moves on? All I want to do is go crawl in a whole and die, I definitely don't want to run into him. How could I face him, or Dr. Hann or the questions that will come with this? I really should have stayed home last night. I gave a nurse Kara's head CT scans to give to Elijah, I mean Dr. Michaelson. I wanted to ask Hann for another assignment but I am afraid she will ask why. I'll just have to handle it. Somehow. Someway. I will handle it.

I quickly ran up to Kara's room to check on her before _he_ showed up. Too late I guess. Dr. Michaelson was already in the room talking to Kara's parents. His back was too me so he could see me, which was good. But I still needed to check Kara's vitals. Like I said, I will handle it. In and out, I'll be quick and get out of there. I walked in the room and gave Kara's parents a reassuring smile then quickly check Kara's IV sight and vitals. She was good to go and so was I. I hadn't lifted my eyes from the floor so I had no idea if Dr. Michaelson saw me or not but clearly he did. As I was leaving the room I heard him excuse himself. That's when I quickened my pace. It wasn't until I reached a deserted hallway that I heard the footsteps behind me.

"Hayley can I talk to you for a second?"

"Actually I have to go check…."

But it didn't matter. He pulled me into the nearby stairwell. I was nervous someone would see us or hear us. All I wanted to do though was take him back to my place again. And that meant even more trouble.

"Dr. Michaelson" I said as I checked over the railing for any prying eyes or ears.

"Dr. Michaelson? Dr. Michaelson? This morning it was Elijah and now it's Dr. Michaelson." He said with a grin that made me melt.

"We should forget that it even happened."

"What? That we slept together or that you threw me out this morning? Cause both are great memories I plan to hold on to."

"You are my boss. _This_ is inappropriate."

"You took advantage of me. I was drunk, good looking and vulnerable. I had my blue shirt on, my good looking shirt on and you took advantage."

"I'm pretty sure I was the one who was drunk and I did not take advantage of you. Believe it or not, you are _not _that good looking."

"Do you want to take advantage again? Say this Friday night?"

"Dr. Michaelson this, us, we are inappropriate and no."

That basically killed me to say that. Of course I wanted to go back out with him and his abnormally perfect hair and face and body. But I'm not willing to risk my career on some one-night stand who wanted to go out with me. Or maybe I was, I don't know.

"Caroline, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it"

"What would you think of an intern whose mom was a legendary surgeon and she accidently slept with her boss?"

"Why are we talking in hypothetical? We all know you are royally inbreed. Your mom is Jenny Williams right? She created the Williams method and cleared the way for women surgeons. And you slept with an attending? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know he was an attending until an hour ago. When I saw him in his white coat and scrubs. He was just some guy I had met at Charlie's."

"Which attending is he?"

"I'm not telling you which attending he is are you crazy?"

"Why? How am I supposed to know if he is a specimen of a god? What am I supposed to call him?

"Stop asking questions. You can call him McDreamy for all I care."

"So you think he is dreamy, huh? Sorry you said no more questions."

"Thank you."

"One more: Was it good?"

"I'm done talking to you now." I said as I looked at her with a look mixed between a glare and a grin. Talking with Caroline about this made me feel better. Not exactly good enough to go out and date Elijah, but good enough that I could work with him and not feel like I was going to lose my job every time I looked at him.

"Damn, Kara it paging me again. The first time she did she yelled at me because the hospital doesn't get cable so she can't watch the show she wants to watch. Like really, I'm a surgeon I have better things to be doing."

"Well go have fun with that. Maybe you should bring her a preemptive pudding cup just in case Nurse Williams."

"Ha-ha your funny."

As I opened the door from the stair well to the floor Kara was on I was shocked. Nurses were running all over the place into Kara's room. Her parents were walking towards me, her mother in tears. Something was wrong. I should have gotten here quicker. I ran into Kara's room and froze. She was having another seizure and the nurses were asking me what to do? How do you answer that? I froze I just stood there.

"Dr. Williams? Dr. Williams, what do you want us to do? Dr. Williams breathe. Dr. Williams her BP is dropping what do you want us to do?

I grabbed the chart and told them to push her with phenobarbital. The seizing stopped and he ran into the room. I froze again. I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. It's the first time in my life I have ever been truly terrorized.

"What happened? Dr. Williams, what happened?"

"She umm she seized. We loaded her with phenobarbital and the seizing stopped."

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" Dr. Hann interjected. "When you are paged, you answer it at a run. Do you hear me Williams a run."

The last thing I remember from being in that room was Elijah glancing up at me and mouthing _"Are you okay?"_ And then all I heard as I ran out of the room was "Williams, Williams where are you going?" I ran out of the room, down the stairwell, past Caroline and the other interns. I ran straight out the side door by our basement hangout. I knew Caroline had followed but I knew what would happen if I opened my mouth so I waited until I got outside. Outside, I proceeded to throw up in the bushes. Caroline was holding the door for me when I was finished.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this" I said as I walked back into the hospital.

She just nodded her head and gently patted my back as we walked back into our hangout. I laid down on one of the beds by the windows and just closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep so badly but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to make it through. Caroline brought me some water to wash out the vomit and then some coffee to wake me up. Thank the load to whoever decided to invent coffee. Best. Idea. Ever. I sat back up and started to let the warm liquid of black goodness run down my throat and I instantly felt better. It was good too because it was just in time, the other intern came into the room.

"Are you okay Hayley?" Aaron asked with a sad puppy dog look in his eyes. A look that made me think we wanted to come cuddle up with me, when all I wanted to do was go cuddle up with Elijah.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"Or did you have to go puke your guts out because you saw what happened to Kara?" Mason asked sarcastically.

"You are such an ass." I said through my teeth.

"Wait, Kara Buck, the girl with seizures, what happened?"

"What do you think? She had a major seizure. Idiot."

"Sorry Mason but I was busy doing rectal exams so I've kind of been out of the loop. I'm never going to see the inside of an OR, Dr. Hann hates me."

"Ewwy, rectal exams. Get over it"

"Mason, seventeen not just two or three but seventeen rectal exams. I won't be able to eat for a week."

"Oh speaking of eating we should all go get something. This first shift is a marathon not a sprint. We really do need to eat, especially now since we all are free." Aaron suggested.

We all just kind of looked at him with this look on our faces. I have no idea what that look was, or how to make it again but Aaron got the point. We were not going to go eat now. We were tired and crabby, plus I had just gotten a bag of chips from the vending machine so I was all set. We stayed there and made small talk for a while. I almost fell asleep on the bed with Caroline lying next to me. Actually I'm pretty sure I did fall asleep because the next thing I remember was Aaron waking me because my pager was ringing. Well, all of our pagers were ringing. It was Elijah, I mean Dr. Michaelson paging us to a conference room and not only us but all the surgical interns. What was this going to be about?

"Hello people, I know you are all busy and tired but I'm going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon. I'm going to ask for help. I have this girl, her name is Kara Buck. She is having multiple seizures and is dying. She was fine a few days ago and now she is a mystery. Her head CT is clear I need to diagnose her and treat her quick or we will lose her. I have made copies of her file for everyone. Your task is to find a diagnosis and quick. The first intern who gives me something to go on can scrub in on an advanced neurosurgical procedure. Good luck." And with one quick glance at me, he was out of the room.

"Hey Hayley! You were the original intern on the case right? Do you want to work together and we can split the surgery?"

"I'll work with you but the surgery is all yours. I don't want to go into an OR with Michaelson."

"Okay then, well let's get started."

Off to the library we went. We found all the files we could on people with unexplained seizures, sat on the floor and started looking through them for a possible cause of Kara's symptoms. And we got didly squat. There was nothing to explain why she was having seizures. We had about one-hundred and fifty files spread out around us on the floor and we couldn't find a single possible cause.

"Well this sucks, we have nothing" Caroline said as she threw the last file onto the floor around us.

"You know what really sucks, cheerleading. That is what she does. Apparently it was the end of the world when she twisted her ankle but now look where she is at."

"She is a cheerleader. Ha-ha! What did she do fall after he jumped and twisted ankle? What a baby. It's not like she hemorrhaged her brain or anything, it was a twisted ankle. Ha-ha"

"That's it! Get up!"

"Why?"

"Get up Caroline Davis!" And with that we were off.

Luckily we found Dr. Michaelson just getting on an elevator. Just as the door were closing he turned around with an apple in between his teeth. God was it sexy. He was reading a file when he heard us calling his name. He looked up and I just wanted to rip the apple out of his mouth and kiss him right then and there. Oh what I was going to do to that man. Luckily Caroline pulled me out of my day-dream or fantasy or whatever by nudging me with her elbow.

"Kara twisted her ankle last night at cheer leading practice. She fell." I told him.

"She thought everything was normal, got right back up and iced her ankle but she fell" Caroline said pushing the elevator door back open.

"What is she hemorrhaged during the fall?" I asked.

He looked back and forth at us with the apple still in his mouth. I could literally see the wheels turning, through his god perfected hair, in his head. He took the apple out of his mouth and said "Do you know what the chances of that are? Not even one and a million. There is no way."

With that, Caroline let the door close and we turned to walk away defeated until we heard the elevator door open again. Dr. Michaelson was walking towards us with a grin on his face and apple in hand.

"Let's go find out if she is one and a million" he said as he walked in between us.

We all waited anxiously in the observation room for Kara's head CT to come back. When it did we were shocked.

"It's there, it's subtle, but it's there. Do you see this slightly darker coloration by her midline? That's it. She's bleeding into her brain. Good job you diagnosed her."

"Excuse me sir but you said that you would pick an intern to scrub in with you."

"Oh yes. Umm Haley you will be scrubbing in with me congratulations."

I stood there in shock. Not sure if he really had just said that. I didn't have time to question him, he just walked away. Leaving me and Caroline in awe.

"You aren't going to say anything? You said I could have the surgery! What? Oh my god. He is McDreamy isn't he? You know what Hayley, I didn't have a famous mother to get me into med school or screw an attending to get surgeries. I worked for it. I can't believe it. Screw you Hayley, if you want to be a shark go ahead!"

"Caroline, Caroline!"

But it was too late. She was pissed off. She left me there in awe. I had managed to piss off my one good friend and was now being reward a surgery because I slept with the surgeon who was performing it. Great. Was this how my life was going to be? Was I going to have to sleep with people to get somewhere? Did I really have no talent at all? I left the nurses station feeling more lost than ever. What was I going to do?

"Did you give me the surgery because I slept with you?" I asked Elijah as I entered the patient prep room. He was sitting there shaving Kara's head.

"Did you know that being a bald cheerleader is apparently the worst thing that could happen in the history of the world? Because according to her it is." He said without looking up at me.

"Did you give me the surgery because I slept with you?"

"Yes," he said finally looking up at me with a grin on his face. "I'm just kidding."

"Good, well then you should give it to Caroline because she really wants it."

"You can't be serious." He said as he stood up and held my arms at my shoulders and then slid his hands down to my hands. "This is a huge surgery. You can't let the fact that we slept together get in the way of you taking your shot. Be a shark, she will get over it when she gets to scrub in on her first surgery. "

"Okay" I said as I walked out of the room. I felt better about it but I still thought I had lost Caroline.

"See you in there!" Elijah called after me as I walked way.

I could see Kara as she was being put under the anesthesia. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, I counted as I scrubbed my arms with the medical soap. I grabbed a towel to dry my hands and then went into the OR. The number of people that had to fit in that tiny room way amazing. There were monitors everywhere, surgical instruments everywhere and a giant microscope in the corner waiting to be used. I took my place in the back amount other observers. Just as I got settled in front of a monitor where I could see everything being done on Kara's brain Dr. Michaelson walked in.

"It's a great day to save lives. Let's have fun shall we? Ten blade please bokey."

That was it, he started. He cut a skin flap off of Kara's head and folded it back. Then he cut out a skull flap to expose the hemorrhage in the brain. It was amazing. Seeing the brain exposed like that. The one thing that allows us to live. I was watching the monitor in front of me to see what Dr. Michaelson was doing when I noticed Caroline walk into the observation room above the OR. She looked tired and worn down. This shift was killing us. We made eye contact and she gave me a slight smile. I knew we were going to okay. I was a shark who managed not to kill anyone surfing. Dr. Michaelson looked up from the microscope above the patients head and scanned the OR. He made eye contact with me. I'm pretty sure he smile under his mask but anyway he motioned for me to come over to the microscope and look at what he was doing right there on the table. Standing over top of that table I had never felt so high. Standing there I could think of a million reasons why I should quite, why it wasn't worth it. But when I looked at Elijah and saw that he was looking me, I could think of only one to stay; I'm a player and this is my game.

Walking out of that OR I have never felt such a high. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I went and sat down in a chair by the nurses' station. The smile still flying high on my face. I felt like I could do anything in the world. I hadn't noticed that Elijah had walked right past me and was standing at the nurses' station, filling out Kara's chart. He looked tired. It was the first time I ever really noticed it. He was tired. He pulled off his whale covered surgical cap and let out a sigh. He still hadn't noticed that I was sitting there. I wanted to say something to him but at the same time I just wanted to sit there and look at him. He was handsome, strong yet gentle and kind at the same time.

"That was such a high. I don't know why anyone would ever do drugs."

"Yeah" he said as he looked at me. I wanted to go up and kiss him, like I had the night before. I didn't want to hold anything back. I wanted to get to know him, to let him get to know me. I wanted to say yes to his question but I was afraid of the consequences.

"Well…uh. I should go do this." Elijah took one last long look at me, "See you around" and with a smile on his face he turned and walked away.

"See you around…See ya."

Chapter 4- Elijah

Saying goodbye to Hayley was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I wanted to turn around and kiss her again. I wanted to date her, I wanted to know her. But she was right, it was inappropriate. She could lose her job and it could tarnish my reputation. She wasn't like anyone else I had ever met before. Not even Kathrine. She was different, a good different. She was someone I wanted to know, not just someone I would be able to say "hi" to as we passed in the hallways. There was just something about her that drew me to her. It was invigorating that feeling. I knew then I would do everything in my power to get her. I would get a yes to come from those satin lips of hers.

I walked into Kara Buck's room just as she was waking up from surgery. Both of her parents had gone home for the night, so she was alone. When she finally opened her eyes she looked around with a flash of panic as she realized she was alone.

"Kara, hi, you are okay. Everything went perfectly, you will be fine. It was getting late so your parents went home for the night. You are okay. Now why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Never saying a word, she was peaceful, relaxed and she should be a life threatening bleed was just stopped. I walked out of her room and turned off her light so she could get some sleep. She would be in some discomfort for a while so I told the nurse on call to give her some pain medication that would help her sleep.

After seeing Kara all I could think about was Hayley. Her smile, her giggle, and the way she looked at me before I kissed her. I went to the catwalk above the lobby to think about how I was going to get her to date me. I watched her leave with the other interns. She walked with such confidence, she had just had an amazing shift. She saved a girl's life today. She deserved the surgery. I was proud of her. That moment then was when I knew she was right, it was inappropriate for us to be together. No matter how much I wanted her, how much she wanted me, it would be frowned upon. People would think I was favoring her. I didn't want to ruin her career.

I drove home that night a little depressed but I knew what I was doing was right for her. I arrived home and opened the cottage door. That's when my phone started to ring. Hoping it was Hayley, I pulled it out of my pocket only to find that it was Kathrine. She could not take the hint, I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want to see her, and I didn't want to think about her. That phone call was the first of many. The first in a long chain of events that would have horrible consequences. That phone call left me think about what she did to me and my family. Instead of going to bed thinking of a way Hayley and I could end up together, I went to sleep thinking about the bitch who slept with my best friend.

I woke up with a clear mind the next morning. Excited to start the day. Excited to catch a glimpse of Hayley. I made myself a bowl of cereal and a pot of coffee. I picked up the newspaper and turned to the crossword puzzle in the back. I was almost finished with the puzzle but I couldn't for the life of me get the last word, 17 down. The clue was first breakout song of Coldplay and the answer was on the tip of my tongue. I gave up and went for my morning walk around my property.

When I moved here six weeks ago, I had nowhere to live, nowhere to go. All I knew was that I had a job and that I wanted to live in the wilderness, well away from the city. I found a 16 acre property with only a small cabin on the land. I bought it instantly. The cottage was in a beautiful clearing overlooking the pacific and the city. It was perfect. Nobody was around me to make noise and I could do whatever I wanted to do with the property.

I was waiting for the elevator to go to a consult, playing on my phone when I glanced up and say Hayley standing in front of me. The smile that came on my face should have given away the fact to anyone that saw it that I liked her. She was holding files and her hair was in a ponytail. I wanted to walk right up behind her and kiss her neck. I wanted her to give in. But, instead I gave in.

"Ferryboats"

"Yeah?" She asked without turning around.

"We have them here."

"Yeah, we are surrounded by water on three sides. We kind of need them. You have never seen one before?"

"No I'm from London, we don't have ferryboats. And guess what I have a thing for them. I engineered to like the rainy days but not the ferry boats." I said as the elevator dinged and the door opened. Luckily we were the only ones to get on. I had here to myself for a few minutes. I could feel her staring at me from behind.

"I'm drawing a line okay? We are just coworkers. It is inappropriate you and me. You're my teacher, my teacher's teacher."

"I'm your boss's boss."

"I'm not going out with you."

"I didn't ask you to go out with me….but do you want to go out with me."

"This isn't happening. The line is drawn."

A devious smile arose on my face as I turned around and asked her if this so-called line was invisible or if I needed to get her a marker. Looking right into her eyes, time seemed to pass incredibly slowly. The tension between us rose for a split second as she glared at me and then was cut rather quickly when she stepped closer to me.

"Don't do this" she asked or rather pleaded with me.

"Do what?" I replied as innocent as a flower.

Then it was over. Hayley dropped, actually slammed the files in her hands to the floor and pinned me against the wall of the elevator. She had to stand on her tip toes in the converse she wore. She threw her arms around my neck as I bent down to pick her up. Our lips touched with a spark. I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her again. I wanted all of her. I held her in my arms as I spun her around and pinned her against the wall. I interlocked our fingers as I raised our arms above our heads. I kissed her neck and then her lips again. Her lips tasted like cherries. The elevator dinged. We only had two more floors. I brought her in close to me and kissed her again. She kissed me with passion, with need and with tenderness. I wished right then and there that the elevator would break and we would be stuck in there for a few hours. Ding. One more floor. I leaned in for another kiss. I brought her arms down and set them around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Ding. She pulled away rather quickly and frantically picked up her files and walked out the door. She didn't say anything, just walked away.

"Talk to you later?" I yelled as she walked away, never turning around. Possibly never coming back into my life the way I wanted her to.

When I finally got off the elevator the scene I saw in the trauma room was horrific. It wasn't a big crash or anything. It was just one girl, one poor girl. Her face was badly bruise, not to mention the rest of her body was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises. She had a dent on the side of her head. Her arm was broken in three spots and her heart was punctured by a broken rib. Whoever had done this really didn't want her to survive. This girl was going to be lucky if she made it. She had no identification, no way to find out if there was anyone fighting for her. One thing was for sure, I would be in her corner.

I started to access the injury to her head. She was hemorrhaging into her brain and the bleed needed to be stopped or she would surely have died. At this point I told the nurse to page Dr. Burs and Dr. Williams. She was promising. She had good hands and was interested in neuro. My kind of girl I guess you could say. The part of this girl's skull that had been bashed in would also need to be replaced by a metal plate. She was a mess.

When Hayley walked in just as her heart started arresting. She began CPR and asked me what I wanted her to do.

"Take the scalpel and cut right between the second and third rib. Her heart is drowning in the blood and we need to relieve the pressure."

"Okay, ten-blade."

And she did it. She saved that girl's life. If we would have waited for Dr. Burs to get there she would have died on the table. But thanks to Hayley, she lived to fight through a long and hard surgery.

"Call ahead and get us an OR. Page Dr. Burs and tell him to meet us in there." I told the nurse. "Hayley you will be scrubbing in and helping me. Okay let's move it people!"

We got the girl into the OR where the scrub nurses began prepping her. Hayley and I ran into the scrub room where we found Dr. Burs and Dr. Davis finishing scrubbing. He had called her in to assist him with the heart. I noticed how eager but at the same time calm Dr. Davis was. I could tell she was going to be great too.

"Caroline," Hayley said before Caroline and Damon walked into the OR, "good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

That was the first time I realized they were friends. They were complete opposites. Caroline was strong, confident and independent, while Hayley was quiet and shy but confident at the same time. They seemed to balance each other out while challenging each other at the same time. They were good for each other.

I took the few seconds Hayley and I had alone to prepare her for this surgery. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park like Kara Buck's surgery. There were so many things that could go wrong. She could bleed out on the table or she could end up going brain dead. It was literally going to be a roll of the dice for her. Anything could happen. Then Hayley said something that surprised me. She said she was ready, that she would be able to do this. In that moment I had complete and utter faith and confidence in her. Like I said she was going to be great.

The heart wasn't hard to fix. All Dr. Burs had to do was pull out the rib fragment and stick the heart where it had been punctured. The brain on the other hand needed more convincing. The bleed was larger than I had expected seeing it on the scans. It was going to be a long and hard surgery. But I was prepared and by the look on Hayley's face she was too.

"Okay, Dr. Williams, I want you to hold this clamp and then once I can see the bleed, I want you to start suction slowly and cauterize the bleeds I tell you to, why I try to put in this stint."

"Okay."

"Don't pull too hard on the retractor. Now put the retractor down and start cauterizing the small bleeds. Okay good. Now suction out the remaining blood left on the brain. Good. Now watch as I place the stint over the vessel. See how you don't push it down? It just sits on top. Great now that the stint is in it is time to put the head plate on. Come over here."

"Excuse me?"

"Come over here you are going to put the screws in place."

"What?"

"You heard me now come over here and do this."

"Okay." She said as she walked around the table. I must say she did look pretty adorable in the apron and head gear. The glasses really brought out her eyes.

"Alright now once the plate is in place you will want to screw the screws in. You don't want to drill too deep. The screws shouldn't penetrate the skull."

She did great. The screws were placed perfectly, and everything went smoothly in placing the stint. This girl's odds were increasing exponentially. If she made it through the night she had a really good chance. I was 2- Elijah

I saw her sitting at the bar when I walked into Charlie's after my shift. There was something about her that I couldn't shake. Something about her that would inevitably draw me towards her. Something that would compel me to do everything I could to get to know her. I went and sat a dew seats down from her and ordered my drink. I just looked at her for a while, trying to muster up the courage to go and talk with her. I couldn't put my finger on it but something made me feel as if I had to get to know her. I threw my head back, swallowed my drink and got up to go talk to her.

"Scotch on the rocks" I said as I leaned against the counter next to her. She was gorgeous. She had long, shiny brown hair and eyes that looked like the clearest blue ocean. She held herself high with confidence but I could tell she had been hurt in the past. I noticed her glance at me from the corner of her eye and smile. Her smile was the best thing I had seen in a while.

"Forgive me, but I have seemed to have forgotten my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am Elijah." I said, outreaching my hand to shake it with hers. Her skin was so soft and it came with a slight glow.

"Hi" she said with a slight giggle, which was the best thing I had heard in a long time, "I'm Haley."

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go for it."

"What is a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself" I inquired.

"Well...umm. I start my new job tomorrow and I needed a little something to take the edge off."

"Oh I see. Well maybe I can help with that." I said smiling. I just wanted to sit there and look at her. I wanted to watch her smile, watch her cry, and watch her laugh. I knew what I wanted. I wanted to get to know her. I wanted to lean in and kiss her. I want the taste that her lips allowed. I wanted her.

I put my hand on her thigh and she let out a soft sigh as she said "mmm...don't do that" and playfully pushed my hand away. As she was just about to put her hands back in her lap, I reached out and grabbed her hand, interlocking our fingers. After that everything seemed to go in slow motion. I gently leaned in a grabbed her face, drawing our lips close together. When our lips touched it was like electricity. Her lips were soft and tender. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I slid my hands around her waist. She raised up and ran her fingers through my hair. I pushed her hair from her face and gently tucked it behind her ears. God, I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted her.

As we parted we kept our foreheads together. "Let's go back to my place" she offered.

I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped my lips when I agreed. I wanted her so badly. I followed her back to her place. I'm pretty sure I was out of my car before I fully turned off the ignition. I ran up and opened her car door before her car was even off. As soon as I got her standing, I kissed her. It felt right. It felt like nothing could ever go wrong. I pulled her up from leaning on the car frame and held her against me. I thought about lifting her up on to my toes and walking her to her door but then I figured it would be a little too much. Instead I walked her to her door backwards. Our lips never left each other's. She turned around to open her door and began fumbling with her keys. I took the opportunity to kiss her neck. I felt the shiver that went down her spine as she finally got the door open.

Once inside, I started to undress her. Slowly taking her coat off, unbuttoning her pants. I didn't even try the steps, we went straight for the couch. The only time our lips parted was when I pulled her shirt up over her head and one other time, but that is inappropriate to talk about right now. Let's just say I made a great first impression. She unbuckled my belt as we laid down on the couch. I kissed every inch of her body. I ran my fingers through her hair and pulled it to expose her neck. I kissed it again and again working my way down her collar down. Her fingers left scratch marks on my back and when we were finished, I kissed her more. The connection was there, I could feel it. And after what has happened recently, I could use a connection. I held her for a while until we fell asleep.

The light but firm feeling of a pillow being dropped on my ass woke me up. I was dazed for a few seconds before I remembered where I was and what had happened the night before. Seeing her bra laying in front of me I couldn't resist myself. I wanted more.

"I believe this is yours" I said smiling as I held it in the air.

"And this is so embarrassing." That was not the answer I exactly wanted to hear exit her mouth.

I asked her if she wanted to pick up where we left off but she said no. She said she was running late for her first day at her job. When I looked at the clock I realized I was running late as well, but I could afford to be late. When she told me she was going to take a shower I was half tempted to ask if I could join her. But I didn't want to be "_that_ one-night stand". Instead I agreed to leave.

While getting dressed I asked "You live here? It's nice, kind of old and dusty, but nice."

"It was my mother's house. I moved here from Boston."

"I'm sorry" I replied with the sincerest intentions.

"For what?"

"For your mom and this." I said as I jumped over the back of the couch and kissed her again. A goodbye kiss I guess. We said our goodbyes and she ran upstairs. I heard the water start and figured she would like some coffee for on the way out. I quickly started a pot and wrote her a thank you letter, hoping she would want to get together again sometime. I had to get going to work, so I grabbed my things and left. Thinking it would be the last time I ever saw Hayley.

I arrived at work half an hour late and with a thousand consults to do. All I could think about was Hayley. _I should have left my number of the note_ I kept thinking to myself. I had to focus on what I was supposed to be doing but memories of the night before kept flashing into my mind. I went to my consults, only to discover that none of them were surgical. It felt like the day was going to drag on forever. I couldn't get her out of my mind. The smell of her hair, the softness of her skin and the taste of her lips. When I went to lunch I actually thought I saw her. Sitting with the interns. The chances of her being here, working here were one and a million so I went to have lunch with the other attendings.

"Dr. Burs, Dr. Hann how are you?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

"Fine and yourself?" Dr. Burs asked.

"I am well."

Dr. Hann was somewhere off in her own world, thinking about a patient I suppose. Suddenly she excused herself and ran off to go check something. It was typical for her. She was social of course, actually she was quite fun to talk to, but when she got an idea she had to act on it right away. When she left, she left me with Dr. Damon Burs, a heart surgeon. When I came here six weeks ago from overseas, Dr. Grey had told me both myself and Damon were up for the Chief of Surgery position. Of course, Damon was completely oblivious to this due to the face he was so self-centered and had a god complex. Not that all surgeons don't have a god complex, we all do but his was out of control.

"When can I start to call you by your first name Burs?" I asked.

"Never."

"Do you want to get a drink sometime? Maybe get to know each other a little bit?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know" he said standing up from the table. "I have an appendectomy, I get to go watch over. I picked my intern, that one over there, Carpenter. See you later."

He said this while pointing at the table where I thought I saw Hayley sitting. They had done a good job in distracting me for a while but in the end I was left sitting alone at the table, thinking about all the problems in my life and the one-night stand I will likely never see again.

"Dr. Hann, how are you"

"Hmm, let's see my day. I have to deal with five, whiney, insufferable interns that have a very low likelihood of ever becoming surgeons. On top of that Burs decided to pick one of _my_ interns to be his intern."

"His intern?"

"Every year Burs picks an intern to be _his _intern. He makes life a living hell for that intern. He says if you torture one the others will fall in line."

"That doesn't seem like the best logic."

"It's not the best logic. But somehow it always works."

"Well maybe this will make your day better. I have an enlarged spinal tumor ranging from C12 to C15. I'm putting together a team of doctors to help me with the vessels. If you are interested, I could really use your help."

"Well of course I am interested."

"Great I'll see you in the conference room at 2:30."

In the conference room I had assembled a team of doctors I had picked to assist me on the spinal tumor. We were arguing and bickering about how to approach the tumor. At this point in the day I would usually get my normal headache but this was worse. I had no idea where to start. Obviously, the handpicked team of surgeons I had put together had no idea where to start either.

In the lobby I was talking to a few of the nurses about my patients in recovery. We were going over what I needed them to do while I was in surgery when I looked up. I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to look again to make sure I wasn't seeing things. It hadn't been my imagination earlier. Because there she was, standing across the room looking at me with a look of terror and embarrassment on her face. We made eye contact and that was when she started to back out of the room. I didn't care that she was backing out of the door. My heart was beating out of my body by this point. I wasn't seeing things. She was really here. She worked here. That meant I would be able to see her every day. It meant I had a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Hayley

I have absolutely no idea, what to do? Do I tell someone so they know it was just a one-night stand or do I keep my mouth shut and hope he moves on? All I want to do is go crawl in a whole and die, I definitely don't want to run into him. How could I face him, or Dr. Hann or the questions that will come with this? I really should have stayed home last night. I gave a nurse Kara's head CT scans to give to Elijah, I mean Dr. Michaelson. I wanted to ask Hann for another assignment but I am afraid she will ask why. I'll just have to handle it. Somehow. Someway. I will handle it.

I quickly ran up to Kara's room to check on her before _he_ showed up. Too late I guess. Dr. Michaelson was already in the room talking to Kara's parents. His back was too me so he could see me, which was good. But I still needed to check Kara's vitals. Like I said, I will handle it. In and out, I'll be quick and get out of there. I walked in the room and gave Kara's parents a reassuring smile then quickly check Kara's IV sight and vitals. She was good to go and so was I. I hadn't lifted my eyes from the floor so I had no idea if Dr. Michaelson saw me or not but clearly he did. As I was leaving the room I heard him excuse himself. That's when I quickened my pace. It wasn't until I reached a deserted hallway that I heard the footsteps behind me.

"Hayley can I talk to you for a second?"

"Actually I have to go check…."

But it didn't matter. He pulled me into the nearby stairwell. I was nervous someone would see us or hear us. All I wanted to do though was take him back to my place again. And that meant even more trouble.

"Dr. Michaelson" I said as I checked over the railing for any prying eyes or ears.

"Dr. Michaelson? Dr. Michaelson? This morning it was Elijah and now it's Dr. Michaelson." He said with a grin that made me melt.

"We should forget that it even happened."

"What? That we slept together or that you threw me out this morning? Cause both are great memories I plan to hold on to."

"You are my boss. _This_ is inappropriate."

"You took advantage of me. I was drunk, good looking and vulnerable. I had my blue shirt on, my good looking shirt on and you took advantage."

"I'm pretty sure I was the one who was drunk and I did not take advantage of you. Believe it or not, you are _not _that good looking."

"Do you want to take advantage again? Say this Friday night?"

"Dr. Michaelson this, us, we are inappropriate and no."

That basically killed me to say that. Of course I wanted to go back out with him and his abnormally perfect hair and face and body. But I'm not willing to risk my career on some one-night stand who wanted to go out with me. Or maybe I was, I don't know.

"Caroline, can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it"

"What would you think of an intern whose mom was a legendary surgeon and she accidently slept with her boss?"

"Why are we talking in hypothetical? We all know you are royally inbreed. Your mom is Jenny Williams right? She created the Williams method and cleared the way for women surgeons. And you slept with an attending? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't know he was an attending until an hour ago. When I saw him in his white coat and scrubs. He was just some guy I had met at Charlie's."

"Which attending is he?"

"I'm not telling you which attending he is are you crazy?"

"Why? How am I supposed to know if he is a specimen of a god? What am I supposed to call him?

"Stop asking questions. You can call him McDreamy for all I care."

"So you think he is dreamy, huh? Sorry you said no more questions."

"Thank you."

"One more: Was it good?"

"I'm done talking to you now." I said as I looked at her with a look mixed between a glare and a grin. Talking with Caroline about this made me feel better. Not exactly good enough to go out and date Elijah, but good enough that I could work with him and not feel like I was going to lose my job every time I looked at him.

"Damn, Kara it paging me again. The first time she did she yelled at me because the hospital doesn't get cable so she can't watch the show she wants to watch. Like really, I'm a surgeon I have better things to be doing."

"Well go have fun with that. Maybe you should bring her a preemptive pudding cup just in case Nurse Williams."

"Ha-ha your funny."

As I opened the door from the stair well to the floor Kara was on I was shocked. Nurses were running all over the place into Kara's room. Her parents were walking towards me, her mother in tears. Something was wrong. I should have gotten here quicker. I ran into Kara's room and froze. She was having another seizure and the nurses were asking me what to do? How do you answer that? I froze I just stood there.

"Dr. Williams? Dr. Williams, what do you want us to do? Dr. Williams breathe. Dr. Williams her BP is dropping what do you want us to do?

I grabbed the chart and told them to push her with phenobarbital. The seizing stopped and he ran into the room. I froze again. I didn't know what I was supposed to say or do. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. It's the first time in my life I have ever been truly terrorized.

"What happened? Dr. Williams, what happened?"

"She umm she seized. We loaded her with phenobarbital and the seizing stopped."

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" Dr. Hann interjected. "When you are paged, you answer it at a run. Do you hear me Williams a run."

The last thing I remember from being in that room was Elijah glancing up at me and mouthing _"Are you okay?"_ And then all I heard as I ran out of the room was "Williams, Williams where are you going?" I ran out of the room, down the stairwell, past Caroline and the other interns. I ran straight out the side door by our basement hangout. I knew Caroline had followed but I knew what would happen if I opened my mouth so I waited until I got outside. Outside, I proceeded to throw up in the bushes. Caroline was holding the door for me when I was finished.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this" I said as I walked back into the hospital.

She just nodded her head and gently patted my back as we walked back into our hangout. I laid down on one of the beds by the windows and just closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep so badly but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to make it through. Caroline brought me some water to wash out the vomit and then some coffee to wake me up. Thank the load to whoever decided to invent coffee. Best. Idea. Ever. I sat back up and started to let the warm liquid of black goodness run down my throat and I instantly felt better. It was good too because it was just in time, the other intern came into the room.

"Are you okay Hayley?" Aaron asked with a sad puppy dog look in his eyes. A look that made me think we wanted to come cuddle up with me, when all I wanted to do was go cuddle up with Elijah.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"Or did you have to go puke your guts out because you saw what happened to Kara?" Mason asked sarcastically.

"You are such an ass." I said through my teeth.

"Wait, Kara Buck, the girl with seizures, what happened?"

"What do you think? She had a major seizure. Idiot."

"Sorry Mason but I was busy doing rectal exams so I've kind of been out of the loop. I'm never going to see the inside of an OR, Dr. Hann hates me."

"Ewwy, rectal exams. Get over it"

"Mason, seventeen not just two or three but seventeen rectal exams. I won't be able to eat for a week."

"Oh speaking of eating we should all go get something. This first shift is a marathon not a sprint. We really do need to eat, especially now since we all are free." Aaron suggested.

We all just kind of looked at him with this look on our faces. I have no idea what that look was, or how to make it again but Aaron got the point. We were not going to go eat now. We were tired and crabby, plus I had just gotten a bag of chips from the vending machine so I was all set. We stayed there and made small talk for a while. I almost fell asleep on the bed with Caroline lying next to me. Actually I'm pretty sure I did fall asleep because the next thing I remember was Aaron waking me because my pager was ringing. Well, all of our pagers were ringing. It was Elijah, I mean Dr. Michaelson paging us to a conference room and not only us but all the surgical interns. What was this going to be about?

"Hello people, I know you are all busy and tired but I'm going to do something pretty rare for a surgeon. I'm going to ask for help. I have this girl, her name is Kara Buck. She is having multiple seizures and is dying. She was fine a few days ago and now she is a mystery. Her head CT is clear I need to diagnose her and treat her quick or we will lose her. I have made copies of her file for everyone. Your task is to find a diagnosis and quick. The first intern who gives me something to go on can scrub in on an advanced neurosurgical procedure. Good luck." And with one quick glance at me, he was out of the room.

"Hey Hayley! You were the original intern on the case right? Do you want to work together and we can split the surgery?"

"I'll work with you but the surgery is all yours. I don't want to go into an OR with Michaelson."

"Okay then, well let's get started."

Off to the library we went. We found all the files we could on people with unexplained seizures, sat on the floor and started looking through them for a possible cause of Kara's symptoms. And we got didly squat. There was nothing to explain why she was having seizures. We had about one-hundred and fifty files spread out around us on the floor and we couldn't find a single possible cause.

"Well this sucks, we have nothing" Caroline said as she threw the last file onto the floor around us.

"You know what really sucks, cheerleading. That is what she does. Apparently it was the end of the world when she twisted her ankle but now look where she is at."

"She is a cheerleader. Ha-ha! What did she do fall after he jumped and twisted ankle? What a baby. It's not like she hemorrhaged her brain or anything, it was a twisted ankle. Ha-ha"

"That's it! Get up!"

"Why?"

"Get up Caroline Davis!" And with that we were off.

Luckily we found Dr. Michaelson just getting on an elevator. Just as the door were closing he turned around with an apple in between his teeth. God was it sexy. He was reading a file when he heard us calling his name. He looked up and I just wanted to rip the apple out of his mouth and kiss him right then and there. Oh what I was going to do to that man. Luckily Caroline pulled me out of my day-dream or fantasy or whatever by nudging me with her elbow.

"Kara twisted her ankle last night at cheer leading practice. She fell." I told him.

"She thought everything was normal, got right back up and iced her ankle but she fell" Caroline said pushing the elevator door back open.

"What is she hemorrhaged during the fall?" I asked.

He looked back and forth at us with the apple still in his mouth. I could literally see the wheels turning, through his god perfected hair, in his head. He took the apple out of his mouth and said "Do you know what the chances of that are? Not even one and a million. There is no way."

With that, Caroline let the door close and we turned to walk away defeated until we heard the elevator door open again. Dr. Michaelson was walking towards us with a grin on his face and apple in hand.

"Let's go find out if she is one and a million" he said as he walked in between us.

We all waited anxiously in the observation room for Kara's head CT to come back. When it did we were shocked.

"It's there, it's subtle, but it's there. Do you see this slightly darker coloration by her midline? That's it. She's bleeding into her brain. Good job you diagnosed her."

"Excuse me sir but you said that you would pick an intern to scrub in with you."

"Oh yes. Umm Haley you will be scrubbing in with me congratulations."

I stood there in shock. Not sure if he really had just said that. I didn't have time to question him, he just walked away. Leaving me and Caroline in awe.

"You aren't going to say anything? You said I could have the surgery! What? Oh my god. He is McDreamy isn't he? You know what Hayley, I didn't have a famous mother to get me into med school or screw an attending to get surgeries. I worked for it. I can't believe it. Screw you Hayley, if you want to be a shark go ahead!"

"Caroline, Caroline!"

But it was too late. She was pissed off. She left me there in awe. I had managed to piss off my one good friend and was now being reward a surgery because I slept with the surgeon who was performing it. Great. Was this how my life was going to be? Was I going to have to sleep with people to get somewhere? Did I really have no talent at all? I left the nurses station feeling more lost than ever. What was I going to do?

"Did you give me the surgery because I slept with you?" I asked Elijah as I entered the patient prep room. He was sitting there shaving Kara's head.

"Did you know that being a bald cheerleader is apparently the worst thing that could happen in the history of the world? Because according to her it is." He said without looking up at me.

"Did you give me the surgery because I slept with you?"

"Yes," he said finally looking up at me with a grin on his face. "I'm just kidding."

"Good, well then you should give it to Caroline because she really wants it."

"You can't be serious." He said as he stood up and held my arms at my shoulders and then slid his hands down to my hands. "This is a huge surgery. You can't let the fact that we slept together get in the way of you taking your shot. Be a shark, she will get over it when she gets to scrub in on her first surgery. "

"Okay" I said as I walked out of the room. I felt better about it but I still thought I had lost Caroline.

"See you in there!" Elijah called after me as I walked way.

I could see Kara as she was being put under the anesthesia. One one-thousand, two one-thousand, I counted as I scrubbed my arms with the medical soap. I grabbed a towel to dry my hands and then went into the OR. The number of people that had to fit in that tiny room way amazing. There were monitors everywhere, surgical instruments everywhere and a giant microscope in the corner waiting to be used. I took my place in the back amount other observers. Just as I got settled in front of a monitor where I could see everything being done on Kara's brain Dr. Michaelson walked in.

"It's a great day to save lives. Let's have fun shall we? Ten blade please bokey."

That was it, he started. He cut a skin flap off of Kara's head and folded it back. Then he cut out a skull flap to expose the hemorrhage in the brain. It was amazing. Seeing the brain exposed like that. The one thing that allows us to live. I was watching the monitor in front of me to see what Dr. Michaelson was doing when I noticed Caroline walk into the observation room above the OR. She looked tired and worn down. This shift was killing us. We made eye contact and she gave me a slight smile. I knew we were going to okay. I was a shark who managed not to kill anyone surfing. Dr. Michaelson looked up from the microscope above the patients head and scanned the OR. He made eye contact with me. I'm pretty sure he smile under his mask but anyway he motioned for me to come over to the microscope and look at what he was doing right there on the table. Standing over top of that table I had never felt so high. Standing there I could think of a million reasons why I should quite, why it wasn't worth it. But when I looked at Elijah and saw that he was looking me, I could think of only one to stay; I'm a player and this is my game.

Walking out of that OR I have never felt such a high. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. I went and sat down in a chair by the nurses' station. The smile still flying high on my face. I felt like I could do anything in the world. I hadn't noticed that Elijah had walked right past me and was standing at the nurses' station, filling out Kara's chart. He looked tired. It was the first time I ever really noticed it. He was tired. He pulled off his whale covered surgical cap and let out a sigh. He still hadn't noticed that I was sitting there. I wanted to say something to him but at the same time I just wanted to sit there and look at him. He was handsome, strong yet gentle and kind at the same time.

"That was such a high. I don't know why anyone would ever do drugs."

"Yeah" he said as he looked at me. I wanted to go up and kiss him, like I had the night before. I didn't want to hold anything back. I wanted to get to know him, to let him get to know me. I wanted to say yes to his question but I was afraid of the consequences.

"Well…uh. I should go do this." Elijah took one last long look at me, "See you around" and with a smile on his face he turned and walked away.

"See you around…See ya."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Elijah

Saying goodbye to Hayley was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I wanted to turn around and kiss her again. I wanted to date her, I wanted to know her. But she was right, it was inappropriate. She could lose her job and it could tarnish my reputation. She wasn't like anyone else I had ever met before. Not even Kathrine. She was different, a good different. She was someone I wanted to know, not just someone I would be able to say "hi" to as we passed in the hallways. There was just something about her that drew me to her. It was invigorating that feeling. I knew then I would do everything in my power to get her. I would get a yes to come from those satin lips of hers.

I walked into Kara Buck's room just as she was waking up from surgery. Both of her parents had gone home for the night, so she was alone. When she finally opened her eyes she looked around with a flash of panic as she realized she was alone.

"Kara, hi, you are okay. Everything went perfectly, you will be fine. It was getting late so your parents went home for the night. You are okay. Now why don't you try to get some sleep? I'll see you in the morning."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Never saying a word, she was peaceful, relaxed and she should be a life threatening bleed was just stopped. I walked out of her room and turned off her light so she could get some sleep. She would be in some discomfort for a while so I told the nurse on call to give her some pain medication that would help her sleep.

After seeing Kara all I could think about was Hayley. Her smile, her giggle, and the way she looked at me before I kissed her. I went to the catwalk above the lobby to think about how I was going to get her to date me. I watched her leave with the other interns. She walked with such confidence, she had just had an amazing shift. She saved a girl's life today. She deserved the surgery. I was proud of her. That moment then was when I knew she was right, it was inappropriate for us to be together. No matter how much I wanted her, how much she wanted me, it would be frowned upon. People would think I was favoring her. I didn't want to ruin her career.

I drove home that night a little depressed but I knew what I was doing was right for her. I arrived home and opened the cottage door. That's when my phone started to ring. Hoping it was Hayley, I pulled it out of my pocket only to find that it was Kathrine. She could not take the hint, I didn't want to talk to her, I didn't want to see her, and I didn't want to think about her. That phone call was the first of many. The first in a long chain of events that would have horrible consequences. That phone call left me think about what she did to me and my family. Instead of going to bed thinking of a way Hayley and I could end up together, I went to sleep thinking about the bitch who slept with my best friend.

I woke up with a clear mind the next morning. Excited to start the day. Excited to catch a glimpse of Hayley. I made myself a bowl of cereal and a pot of coffee. I picked up the newspaper and turned to the crossword puzzle in the back. I was almost finished with the puzzle but I couldn't for the life of me get the last word, 17 down. The clue was first breakout song of Coldplay and the answer was on the tip of my tongue. I gave up and went for my morning walk around my property.

When I moved here six weeks ago, I had nowhere to live, nowhere to go. All I knew was that I had a job and that I wanted to live in the wilderness, well away from the city. I found a 16 acre property with only a small cabin on the land. I bought it instantly. The cottage was in a beautiful clearing overlooking the pacific and the city. It was perfect. Nobody was around me to make noise and I could do whatever I wanted to do with the property.

I was waiting for the elevator to go to a consult, playing on my phone when I glanced up and say Hayley standing in front of me. The smile that came on my face should have given away the fact to anyone that saw it that I liked her. She was holding files and her hair was in a ponytail. I wanted to walk right up behind her and kiss her neck. I wanted her to give in. But, instead I gave in.

"Ferryboats"

"Yeah?" She asked without turning around.

"We have them here."

"Yeah, we are surrounded by water on three sides. We kind of need them. You have never seen one before?"

"No I'm from London, we don't have ferryboats. And guess what I have a thing for them. I engineered to like the rainy days but not the ferry boats." I said as the elevator dinged and the door opened. Luckily we were the only ones to get on. I had here to myself for a few minutes. I could feel her staring at me from behind.

"I'm drawing a line okay? We are just coworkers. It is inappropriate you and me. You're my teacher, my teacher's teacher."

"I'm your boss's boss."

"I'm not going out with you."

"I didn't ask you to go out with me….but do you want to go out with me."

"This isn't happening. The line is drawn."

A devious smile arose on my face as I turned around and asked her if this so-called line was invisible or if I needed to get her a marker. Looking right into her eyes, time seemed to pass incredibly slowly. The tension between us rose for a split second as she glared at me and then was cut rather quickly when she stepped closer to me.

"Don't do this" she asked or rather pleaded with me.

"Do what?" I replied as innocent as a flower.

Then it was over. Hayley dropped, actually slammed the files in her hands to the floor and pinned me against the wall of the elevator. She had to stand on her tip toes in the converse she wore. She threw her arms around my neck as I bent down to pick her up. Our lips touched with a spark. I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her again. I wanted all of her. I held her in my arms as I spun her around and pinned her against the wall. I interlocked our fingers as I raised our arms above our heads. I kissed her neck and then her lips again. Her lips tasted like cherries. The elevator dinged. We only had two more floors. I brought her in close to me and kissed her again. She kissed me with passion, with need and with tenderness. I wished right then and there that the elevator would break and we would be stuck in there for a few hours. Ding. One more floor. I leaned in for another kiss. I brought her arms down and set them around my neck as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. Ding. She pulled away rather quickly and frantically picked up her files and walked out the door. She didn't say anything, just walked away.

"Talk to you later?" I yelled as she walked away, never turning around. Possibly never coming back into my life the way I wanted her to.

When I finally got off the elevator the scene I saw in the trauma room was horrific. It wasn't a big crash or anything. It was just one girl, one poor girl. Her face was badly bruise, not to mention the rest of her body was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises. She had a dent on the side of her head. Her arm was broken in three spots and her heart was punctured by a broken rib. Whoever had done this really didn't want her to survive. This girl was going to be lucky if she made it. She had no identification, no way to find out if there was anyone fighting for her. One thing was for sure, I would be in her corner.

I started to access the injury to her head. She was hemorrhaging into her brain and the bleed needed to be stopped or she would surely have died. At this point I told the nurse to page Dr. Burs and Dr. Williams. She was promising. She had good hands and was interested in neuro. My kind of girl I guess you could say. The part of this girl's skull that had been bashed in would also need to be replaced by a metal plate. She was a mess.

When Hayley walked in just as her heart started arresting. She began CPR and asked me what I wanted her to do.

"Take the scalpel and cut right between the second and third rib. Her heart is drowning in the blood and we need to relieve the pressure."

"Okay, ten-blade."

And she did it. She saved that girl's life. If we would have waited for Dr. Burs to get there she would have died on the table. But thanks to Hayley, she lived to fight through a long and hard surgery.

"Call ahead and get us an OR. Page Dr. Burs and tell him to meet us in there." I told the nurse. "Hayley you will be scrubbing in and helping me. Okay let's move it people!"

We got the girl into the OR where the scrub nurses began prepping her. Hayley and I ran into the scrub room where we found Dr. Burs and Dr. Davis finishing scrubbing. He had called her in to assist him with the heart. I noticed how eager but at the same time calm Dr. Davis was. I could tell she was going to be great too.

"Caroline," Hayley said before Caroline and Damon walked into the OR, "good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

That was the first time I realized they were friends. They were complete opposites. Caroline was strong, confident and independent, while Hayley was quiet and shy but confident at the same time. They seemed to balance each other out while challenging each other at the same time. They were good for each other.

I took the few seconds Hayley and I had alone to prepare her for this surgery. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park like Kara Buck's surgery. There were so many things that could go wrong. She could bleed out on the table or she could end up going brain dead. It was literally going to be a roll of the dice for her. Anything could happen. Then Hayley said something that surprised me. She said she was ready, that she would be able to do this. In that moment I had complete and utter faith and confidence in her. Like I said she was going to be great.

The heart wasn't hard to fix. All Dr. Burs had to do was pull out the rib fragment and stick the heart where it had been punctured. The brain on the other hand needed more convincing. The bleed was larger than I had expected seeing it on the scans. It was going to be a long and hard surgery. But I was prepared and by the look on Hayley's face she was too.

"Okay, Dr. Williams, I want you to hold this clamp and then once I can see the bleed, I want you to start suction slowly and cauterize the bleeds I tell you to, why I try to put in this stint."

"Okay."

"Don't pull too hard on the retractor. Now put the retractor down and start cauterizing the small bleeds. Okay good. Now suction out the remaining blood left on the brain. Good. Now watch as I place the stint over the vessel. See how you don't push it down? It just sits on top. Great now that the stint is in it is time to put the head plate on. Come over here."

"Excuse me?"

"Come over here you are going to put the screws in place."

"What?"

"You heard me now come over here and do this."

"Okay." She said as she walked around the table. I must say she did look pretty adorable in the apron and head gear. The glasses really brought out her eyes.

"Alright now once the plate is in place you will want to screw the screws in. You don't want to drill too deep. The screws shouldn't penetrate the skull."

She did great. The screws were placed perfectly, and everything went smoothly in placing the stint. This girl's odds were increasing exponentially. If she made it through the night she had a really good chance. I was impressed.


End file.
